Amusement devices have tended to become increasingly complex and sophisticated, the added technology often being counterproductive to the enjoyment of the players. Also, the increased complexity increases the costs of initial purchase and maintenance. Moreover, unless care is taken in the amusement device to integrate random chance outcome with some fine motor skills of the player, and further with easily understandable and viewable operation, the amusement value of the device to the player quickly diminishes.